No existe el destino
by Dark Mokona
Summary: Destino, no había nada que le desagradara más que esa palabra...La vida en Tokyo está lejos de ser un sueño perfecto... la magia ha herido a tantas personas, ha nosotros mismos. Para proteger a los que amas, debes convertirte en un demonio...


26 de Abril de 2005

**Disclaimer:** Fanfic sin fines de lucro, los personajes conocidos por todos son de Clamp. De fans para fans.

Pensamientos

"" Conversaciones

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·• Cambio de Escenario

**No existe el destino…**

Capítulo I "Tokyo"

**By Dark Mokona**

Caos, solo así podría describirse aquella situación…

Pánico, era miedo lo que se respiraba, la desesperación se había desatado hacia tan solo unos minutos, Namida Hisui había recibido un fax que comunicaba lo inevitable, dentro de unos minutos llegaría su anterior compañera de trabajo, sonrió con calma al recibir la noticia, una enorme gota salió a flote cuando observó la reacción compulsiva de todo el personal.

Bien, nadie merecía más el dirigirlos que su mejor y única amiga, su trabajo era impecable y su poder por demás sorprendente, tal vez no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, ni la mas conversadora, ni tantas otras cosas… suspiro quedamente, pero era gentil a su manera y siempre estaba para apoyarla, además, detrás de ese escudo de roca se encontraba una persona extraordinaria, esperando algo que le haga despertar, después de haber sufrido tanto… esta idea cruzó por su mente y le hizo sonreír con cierto pesar.

Lejos de los cubículos del personal, en una oficina extremadamente ordenada, un hombre se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, pensando en cada detalle, repitiendo mentalmente en las palabras específicas que habría de decirle en cuanto llegara…

― "Te preocupas demasiado"

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, sus ojos eran negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, todo esto era acentuado por su vestimenta, un hermoso traje ceremonial cuyo único adorno era un dragón bordado con hilos dorados, al ir vestida como la noche recordaba a una sombra vagando en el mundo de los vivos, aunque su semblante divertido era contrastante con su imagen, aunque presencia no parecía suficiente para sacar al chico de su estado.

― "No me vengas con eso ahora, sabes tan bien como yo que hoy es un día por demás importante para todos."

― "Sí te refieres a que nuestra nueva jefa sea la _Señorita Oni…"_

― "Bien sabes como me disgusta que la llamen así."

― "Oh, vamos! Tu querida jefa bien que lo sabe, y no creo que le importe en lo más mínimo

― "Sé que no sólo la llaman de ese modo, hace un momento sorprendí a unas asistentes llamándola de la única forma en que realmente lamentarían…"

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Podía sentirse en el aire, aunque muchas personas dentro del edificio Sunshine lo percibían distinto, una poderosa presencia se acercaba rápidamente, más de uno sintió un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo.

Bajó entonces, como una ráfaga de viento, una joven mujer por demás hermosa. Un nervioso chico recibió las llaves del auto sin siquiera recibir una mirada de soslayo, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la joven, pero su presencia, era por demás poderosa y eso era algo que le sobrecogía.

Sin prestar atención a nada más, la joven ingreso al edificio, ella era toda una contradicción, en tantos sentidos, alta y delgada, con un precioso cabello castaño que rozaba su cintura al caminar y con aquellos intensos ojos cobrizos ocultos tras unas finas gafas negras, se le observaba resuelta y parecía irradiar una fuerza interior por demás abrumadora, toda una mujer de negocios, con un hermoso atuendo, si se le pudiera llamar así, un vestido por demás largo, mangas afiladas como si de un traje ceremonial se tratara, hermoso e impactante, caminaba resuelta hacia su mirada fija como si se preparara para un destino inevitable…

Destino, no había nada que le desagradara más que esa palabra, hoy ella le demostraría al estúpido Concilio de ancianos que no los necesitaba, que no iba a permitir que nadie sufriera como hace 5 años, en ese entonces no había podido hacer nada, pero eso no volvería a pasar,_ El remordimiento es llorar por aquello que ya no tiene remedio _un buen amigo le había dado esa lección, a pesar de ser un poco atolondrado era bastante observador, lo extrañaba tanto, tocó entonces el cristal del totalmente transparente ascensor que la llevaría hasta el último piso del edificio Sunshine, hacia su nuevo cargo como la total responsable de todo lo que observaba, de aquello que no escaseaba en ese lugar, de toda la magia que les rodeaba.

Otra vez esa mirada de nostalgia le abandonó para dar paso a esa máscara que tanto le había costado lograr, a la que se aferraba para lograr sus objetivos, hoy como líder del Concilio Japonés, dentro de poco, como líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, no volvería a dejar que personas tan valiosas como las que alguna vez conoció sufrieran como lo hicieron…

― "La vida en Tokyo está lejos de ser un sueño perfecto... la magia ha herido a tantas personas, ha nosotros mismos…" -

Esta idea estaba fija en su mente, no, nadie necesitaba una torpe chica como líder, de qué le había servido hace tiempo su endeble carácter, sólo le trajo dolor por no poder ayudar a sus queridos amigos, en éste mundo no se extrañaría a alguien así, tan buena, tan noble y tan tonta, su recuerdo vivía tranquilo en el lugar de su infancia, no volvería a lastimarse, no dejaría por ningún momento que su torpeza la lastimara de nuevo, se los debía a ellos, no dejaría que nadie volviera a sufrir por culpa de un destino que no existe…

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Podía sentir su mirada traspasarlo como una lanza, incluso Hanasaki se había callado y no mostraba signo de su exasperante buen humor, seguramente para su desgracia, su nueva dirigente se encontraba ya en el marco de la puerta, debió sabes que ese silencio no era nada bueno, seguramente todas las oficinistas habían quedado congeladas con semejante mirada, con lo difícil que era trabajar para el concilio, y ahora esto…

La 14° líder del Clan Sumeragi, ahora Líder del Concilio Japonés de Magia y Hechicería estaba dando una demostración clara de por qué se le llamaba _Señorita Oni_ a sus espaldas, su mirada de fuego parecía estar quemando a flor de piel a su pobre asistente Fao-Lang, y no era que éste hiciera algo indebido, simplemente esta era la forma de ser de su nueva jefa, muchas cosas iban a cambiar con ella al mando, para bien, claro está, no por nada tenía en tan alto concepto a su nueva señora.

― "Señorita Sumeragi…"

Era su salvación, digo, su asistente, Namida Hisui quien se acercaba hasta su nueva jefa.

― "Este es el informe que solicitó, estamos a tiempo para comenzar la reunión, hay mucho que discutir"

Ella sólo asintió y observo como Hisui se dirigía a su oficina.

― "Van a quedarse ahí parados?"

Fao-Lang se apresuró hacia la nueva oficina de su señora, repitiéndose mentalmente el no poder controlarse cuando ella estaba presente, Hanasaki caminó lentamente hasta toparze con su nueva jefa a la cual le sonrió de una forma desconcertante, para luego, dirigirse a la oficina.

― "Hanasaki…"

No era que ella le desagradara, pero ese nombre le inquietaba por motivos personales y su forma de ser le recordaba a alguien a quien esperaba no volver a ver nunca, se lo había dejado muy claro desde aquel día en que fue desesperada a rogar por su ayuda, no pudo evitar el recordar aquel día en que lo vio por última vez…

― "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable… y el futuro está predestinado como tu misma lo sabes, esto es algo en lo que no debo intervenir, además no creo poder divertirme en tales circunstancias."

No consiguió su ayuda ese día, ni siquiera su interés, eso la dejó desolada, él era muy importante para ella, le había dado tantas cosas que amaba y que ahora tampoco estaban con ella, recordaba perfectamente esa tarde, llovía a cántaros mientras el sonreía pasivo sentado en aquel viejo sillón, mientras le negaba la única esperanza para salvar a sus amigos de eso que llamaban _su destino_.

― "Me has dado mucho y eso no podré terminar de pagártelo nunca, ni a tu encarnación ni a ti, pero, lo que me has dicho, lo que me has negado es algo que yo jamás te perdonaré."

No quería recordar el resto, Hanasaki, esa enigmática mujer le recordaba mucho al estúpido inglés de su pasado, no sólo por su nacionalidad, sino por esa cínica manera de comportarse, como si sólo buscaran la forma de divertirse a costa de los otros, se encaminó hacia su nueva oficina, no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado, ni en lo que había tenido, hace tanto tiempo, cuando, antes del día prometido.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban ya enfrascados en los tan complejos asuntos del Concilio, la oficina de la Señorita Sumeragi ocupaba todo el último piso del edificio Sunshine, era una impresionante habitación en perfecto orden, rodeada de enormes ventanales, ofrecía una vista envidiables de todo Tokio, aunque tal majestuosidad se veía opacada por la presencia reinante en la misma.

― "Últimamente el clan Akai realiza acciones de lo más desconcertantes, según nuestras fuentes se trata de una rencilla familiar con el clan Satsujin, pero esto puede tomar un curso menos amable, debemos tomar medidas lo más pronto posible."

Fao-Lang analizaba el informe dejando claro su capacidad como segundo al mando del Concilio Japonés y desechándose de todo el nerviosismo que le caracterizaba, ahora empezaba el verdadero trabajo.

― "Estás en lo correcto, no es conveniente tener a dos clanes como esos en conflicto, los Akai son unos conocidos traficantes, pero su situación no me preocupa tanto como la del clan Satsujin…"

Hisui no quiso continuar, sabía de lo que cada clan era capaz y prefería mantener al margen sus comentarios, al menos hasta escuchar lo que esas dos tenían planeado.

― "Me parece una situación de lo más divertida, con este enfrentamiento de clanes seguramente la Señorita Sumeragi y yo podamos sacudirnos el polvo de estos meses, desde el incidente de Kyoto no nos han permitido entrar en acción, aunque ahora es nuestro líder y podemos regresar, no importa cuantos destrozos haya ocasionado en el pasado."

Hanasaki soltó una sonora carcajada mientras que a Hisui y Fao-Lang le observaban con miles de gotas en la frente, desde iniciado el informe su líder no había hecho comentario alguno, pero ahora se disponía a dar las órdenes pertinentes.

― "En Kyoto se hizo lo oportuno y en esta situación será igual, iremos a ponerle un alto a esos dos clanes mañana por la noche, Hanasaki irá con los Akai y yo con los Satsujin."

― "Pero Señorita, ellos son…"

― "Un clan de asesinos, Hisui? Por eso mismo yo iré con ellos, no habrá problemas."

― "Claro, teme por ellos, enfrentarán la furia de la Señorita Kaijuu.."

Una mirada glacial atravesó el espacio entre Hanasaki y su líder, aunque la primera no perdió la sonrisa que siempre ostentaba, aunque mentalmente se preguntaba cómo era posible que una mirada tan fría como esa pudiera sentirse como las mismas llamas del infierno.

Le miraba amenazante desde su escritorio, no le molestaba que le llamaran de mil y un maneras por su actitud hacia ellos, ser líder del concilio no era un juego, pero su pasado era punto y a parte, sentía la sangre hervir cuando algo le recordaba su atesorado pasado, aquello a lo que se aferraba para pensar que lo que hizo era lo correcto, recordarlos sería volverse débil como antes y de sólo pensarlo no podía mas que sentir furia por aquel que le recordaba quién había sido y lo que añoraba a cada momento, Kaijuu, como él le llamaba en su infancia.

Mañana por la noche, tendría su primera tarea y les demostraría a todos que las cosas iban a cambiar con Sakura Sumeragi como la nueva líder del Concilio Japonés y que, no había piedad.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

El joven inglés se había quedado de una pieza, mirando asombrado a la persona frente a sus ojos, esa determinación, ese dolor en cada palabra, no era su querida amiga, por qué no podía entender que el destino era inevitable?

― "Esta es la última vez que nos vemos, si vuelves a aparecerte en mi vida no tendré reparo en alejarte… de la peor manera posible."

Camino lentamente hacia él, sintió un dolor intenso cuando ella salió de la habitación, notó que su mejilla se entumecía, pero no le dio importancia, aquella bofetada apenas y la noto, se tenía como una persona insensible y algo cínica, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco tras aquellas palabras, porque sabía que eran verdaderas, que no volvería a verla, jamás.

Se encontraba en la misma habitación que 5 años atrás, la lluvia le había traído ese doloroso recuerdo una vez más, aunque viviendo en Inglaterra no podría olvidarse de aquel pasado, con esas constantes lluvias recordándole esa tarde, pero a dónde más podría ir? Solía viajar por todo el mundo solo por diversión, aunque realmente no le hubiera importado no haberlo hecho, realmente no tenía una misión en la vida más que la de su infancia y sentía que su existencia iba empezando a carecer de sentido.

Además del recuerdo de aquella tarde, otra idea le había torturado por meses, en su vida anterior había sido relativamente feliz entre los hechiceros, al menos, se había divertido un poco, y si nada lo ataba a ningún lado tal vez debería unirse con los descendientes de su anterior yo, había perdido a su más querida amiga, a su cómplice y el contacto con sus anteriores creaciones, ahora sólo Ruby y Spinel compartían su soledad, pero ellos mismos habían pasado lo propio en esos cinco años, desde aquel día prometido.

― "Tal vez el Concilio me ofrezca un poco de diversión y un mejor futuro, ésta vez."

― "Eriol, en qué tanto piensas a éstas horas?"

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Notas Ociosas: Pues heme aquí publicando mi primer fic, el cual espero que sea de su agrado, es una historia que aún no tiene final, pero si un camino establecido donde más de uno es quien no aparenta o realmente es, algo raro el principio pero prometo muchas sorpresas, nuestros queridos personajes aparecen poco a poco pero pareciera que el tiempo no los ha tratado tan bien como en su niñez, giros de la vida, qué pasará?

Su amiga, Dark Mokona

Info adicional:

_Señorita Oni_ – Señorita Demonio

_El remordimiento es llorar por aquello que ya no tiene remedio _– Quién lo diría?

**Capítulo II "Fuego y Sombras"**


End file.
